Technical Field
The present invention relates to a folding vibration microgenerator and a method of manufacturing the same, and particular, to a folding vibration microgenerator that is manufactured based on a flexible substrate and operates on basis of a triboelectric induction effect.
Description of the Related Art
As global energy crisis is developing and contradiction between energy supply and demand is worsening, researchers have tried to find an effective way of capturing energy in living environment to achieve sustainable development of energy source, and thus, particularly, to apply in fields of consumption electronics, implantable medical devices, internet of thing (JOT), etc. It is a research hotspot to produce a microgenerator by micro/nanoscale fabrication technology. Various types of microgenerators have been produced based on piezoelectric, electromagnetic, thermoelectric effects through various fabrication techniques and some of them have been implemented. However, these microgenerators are limited by their lower output power density and energy conversion efficiency and thus are hard to meet practical application demands.
It is known that, due to the triboelectric induction effect, rubbing or impacting two different surfaces with each other can generate electrostatic charge accumulation while force them reciprocating in the direction perpendicular to the two surfaces, i.e., closing and separating them, can generate charge transportation between the induction electrodes corresponding to the two surfaces, thereby effectively collecting mechanical energy from ambience and achieving a folding vibration microgenerator with a high output power density and a high energy conversion efficiency.
It has been obtained a single triboelectric-induction-based arch-shaped triboelectric nano-generator (WANG, S., Lin, L. and WANG, Z. L. Nanoscale triboelectric-effect-enabled energy conversion for sustainably powering portable electronics, Nano Letters 12, 6339-6346 (2012)) by a relative complex micro/nanoscale fabrication process, which may output a relative high instantaneous output voltage. However, during fabricating this type generator, an arch-shaped structure needs to be prepared through a multilayer laminated film, which renders a complicated production process and a high cost, and thus is hard to be produced and assembled in batch.